As high performance storage class memory SSD become available, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide high level storage functions with high levels of data management (snapshot in particular) at the required latency levels due to the amount of overhead associated with managing the snapshots. Typical overheads for systems in the existing technologies deploy advanced data management features such as snapshots in the 10-100 microsecond range. However, adding these latencies to low latency SSDs significantly reduces the performance of the storage systems.